


Shitty Winston76(???) Jokefic

by Scindo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I will never do anything with this, M/M, Multi, Other, Winston has a really weird crush on 76, jokefic, sexey, what, with the relationship tags I seem obsessed with 76 lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scindo/pseuds/Scindo
Summary: Winston has a crush. A crush most don't appreciate, and he knows that his crush doesn't love him back, but he can't help it. His burning love for Jack Morrison, how he takes charge and isn't afraid to fight, his great leadership and overall strength. Winston admires him. How can you not? However, Mr Morrison already has his sights on someone, and isn't willing to share his love with anyone other than this person.Alt title; A Strong Crush, A Strong Man, and a Monkey





	Shitty Winston76(???) Jokefic

"It's really not a big deal, guys." Jack says, talking about their previously failed mission. "But we were so out of position, none of you even tried to get back into position!" Angela protested. "I 'ave to agree with her on this one, sorry dad." Lena added. "Look, you may think it was a disaster, but at least we tried, am I right?" Jack responded. "Yes! You're right always, we tried, great effort, especially you, Jack!!" Winston agreed cheerfully. Angela looks at Winston with a face of stern confusion, and a hint of embarrassment and pity, given his devotion to making Jack like him. "Uh... Thanks." Jack awkwardly thanks him, with a lop-sided grin cast upon his face, dazed confusion in his eyes. Lena bites back a chuckle and coughs and straightens her posture out. Genji screams with laughter, after finally comprehending the situation, everyone looks at him as if to say, "NOT NOW!" and he calms himself down, with occasional chuckles as he does so. Winston watches his response with a face of terror, as though he knows he said something wrong. "D-Don't worry big guy, he-he's only laughing because you said Jack is always right! Hahaha! That's-That was... Hilarious! Yes! Hahaha!!" Lena awkwardly yells, trying not to make the situation even worse, however failing. Soon enough, everyone in the room except Winston is making strange laughing noises, repeating the same damned noise. "How embarrassing!"

________________

This is it. Decision time! Let's tell Jack that I-

"He's crazy, you know, I'm with you, and he's a-" Jack says, only to realise the primate being in the room. "Hey, pal!" Jack smirks awkwardly. Winston can't help but smile, despite his sudden anxiety. "Hello!" Winston responds, in his usual cheerful manner. "So, uh... What'd you come in here for?" Jack asks, Winston is immediately surprised, and shuffles awkwardly. "I was, uh...asking if you'd like to..." Winston mumbles. Jack looks confused, and gestures for him to continue. "Eat peanut butter with me!" Winston blurts out. It was the first thing he could think of, and he slowly started to regret it. "Maybe he's allergic, maybe he doesn't like peanut butter, maybe...HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!? "

"Sure." Jack responds, accepting his offer. Winston is in shock, he sits there, frozen, still. Jack looks at him, wanting to ask him why he's being so still.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously at all lmfao. Idk if I'll ever post an actual fic here, but w/e. 
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
